Virtual event platforms have become a common method for creating and providing interactive content, in the form of customized virtual events, to a large audience over the Internet, both in real time and on-demand. For example, a university may create a virtual student orientation event in which university administrators offer introductory speeches and related content to students; a business enterprise may design a virtual event introducing new employees to the company; and/or a retail organization may design an interactive virtual event allowing customers to learn about the various products it offers for sale.
While the use of virtual event platforms has become more popular, current developmental processes used to customize existing virtual event platforms to generate custom virtual events may be time consuming and labor intensive, and often require highly skilled development teams. Moreover, many virtual event platforms are implemented to present only static content, resulting in monotonous and limited user experiences. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure where developed.